Never Say Goodbye
by 1SimpleSunday
Summary: After graduation, Alison and Emily parted ways. One boarded a plane to New York, the other set a date to Seattle. Both happily wed in a matter of time. For three years, Alison remained silent. Until she contacted Emily out of the blue. Immediately revitalizing old memories that both of them once cherished. But will things be the same?


Imagine it's a cool, New York City night. Breezy, in fact. The stars shimmer high in the sky and the moon portrays a banana. Also bright and beautiful. Then the grass beneath you sloshes as you shift. Cold and wet. Slimy and disgusting. Of course you don't mind, but the girl beside you does. She's a very opinionated person though. Always has been, always will be.

"Are you positive this grass isn't infected with worms?" The lovely girl wiggled her arms and toes. Adjusting to the slick earth. "I'm pretty damn sure it is."

All you do is laugh. A breathy laugh that can only be heard in her presence. One that existed since highschool and hasn't been recovered. Until now.

Ever since Maya died, you were a wreck. Life seemed to slowly fall apart piece by piece, inch by inch. Suicide was practically an option but luckily your neighbor, Paige McCullers, caught you just in time. Some may call it fate, maybe even luck. But one things for sure. Paige was a lesbian, just like you. The only sensitive one whose mysterious yet sweet. When the day came, and you had to say the magic words. You actually smiled for once. Especially since its been ages. "I do.", definitely changed your life forever.

Now you lay, counting the stars. Wishing this night would never end. Hoping and dreaming that the figure mere inches away would ask you for a goodnight kiss, just a measly peck on the cheek. But praying wouldn't even slide with that. The blonde was happily engaged. To a man. No kids, just a dog named Brownie. Might as well call it their kid though, right? It never leaves her sight. Even on business trips or interviews. The four pound chihuahua remains in a Gucci purse or an air conditioned Lamborghini. And yes, Lamborghini. Though the blonde barely graduated college three years ago, she was living large. House included. That was only because of her fiancée, Ian Thomas though. A stuck up jock who managed to get out of Rosewood and continue Field Hockey professionally. Quite impressive, but not something that earned him a pat on the back. He wed Alison DiLaurentis for god sake, the girl of your dreams since seventh grade, why the hell would you even acknowledge him?

So once you got the message, "Long time no see, Em! I'm in town for two weeks, we should catch up!" on Facebook, your heart fluttered rapidly. "I'd love to!", didn't even express enough emotion as to how excited you were. This was an important day. One you will never forget.

You even skipped work today. Pleading to your manager at Melissa's Muffins that it was a sudden cause of the flu, when it really wasn't. Oddly, Ms. Hastings didn't bicker or shout like you expected. She sensed something was up when you frantically burst open the door. Desperately trying to hide your smile. All she instructed you to do was "don't screw this up" and wavered you out the door. Advancing your vacation to one week.

Your second job, Toby's Tools, wasn't too harsh either. Mr. Cavanaugh actually commented how much brighter you seemed. Happily agreeing to a couple days off work. Most likely because you didn't fib the same lie. You actually confessed that an old crush was visiting and gushed all about her. Rambling on about anything and everything Alison represented. Not missing a single beat.

Aria and Hanna, journalists who resigned in NY, squealed for you. Mentioning how cute it was that Alison contacted you. Substantially warning you to be careful because Alison wasn't "that type of person". You just changed the subject though. Of course you were aware. Alison even told you herself once, just to let you know. Yeah, it upset you. Even for days at a time. But once you constantly avoided Alison, the blonde became worried and confronted you yet again. Clutching your hand as she explained that "its okay to be gay" and "this doesn't change our friendship". Promising that "you're an equal" and "whoever hassles you will get their face kicked in". And from that day on, Alison always held your hand. Especially when you guys walked to class. Fearing that if separated, you would only get hurt. Physically and emotionally.

Spencer, your next door neighbor (a.k.a your bosses' sister), high fived you. Asking numerous questions about the blonde beauty. Approving of Alison once informed. "Great job, Em, I actually like her!" Spencer punched your arm playfully. "What did Paige say 'bout all this?"

"Paige doesn't know." You whispered as Spencer gasped. "Besides, she's gone for the weekend. It's not like anythings gonna happen, Spence! Alison's not like that."

"She's not?" Spencer slumped her shoulders. "Wow, that sucks."

"Yeah," You stuffed the iPhone deep in your pocket. "It does."

"Well, I've gotta run." Spencer checked her wristwatch and groaned. "These abs aren't gonna tone themselves."

"Same here, Spence." You stepped in for a hug.

"I'll text you what happens later, 'kay?"

"You better." Spencer pointed a finger and giggled. "Alright legs, off to the track!"

"I'll pray for you!" You shouted down the empty sidewalk as Spencer jogged away. "Maybe me."


End file.
